


Adventures in Decorating Cookies

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Threesome, frosting in interesting places, no butt stuff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You manage to convince Sam and Dean to decorate cookies with you, but things turn interesting when Dean manages to get icing everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Decorating Cookies

The boys didn’t celebrate Christmas. They had made that very clear. You had also made it clear that you were more stubborn than they were. They both disagreed. Which was how you ended up with the boys around the kitchen table decorating cookies. They had grumbled as you made them mix the dough and bake the cookies. But by the time the cookies finally cooled enough to decorate, Sam and Dean had finally relaxed enough to actually enjoy the process. You had mixed several colors of frosting and set the boys loose. At first they were fine, completely concentrated on their task. And then Dean slipped. As he went to scoop some more green frosting, he accidently dropped his spoon and sent icing flying. Shock crossed everyone’s faces as you all got splattered with green.

“You didn’t.” Sam groaned as he started wiping the sugar off his face. You gathered the frosting that covered you on a finger and smeared it across Dean’s face.

“Hey!” He protested as you laughed at his green streak.

“This means war.” He stated before scooping some red onto his finger and lunging at you. You squealed slightly and jumped towards Sam who caught you and pulled you into his lap. His arms wrapped around you and held your arms tight against your side.

“I think I should side with my brother.” He muttered in your ear. As soon as you realized what he was doing, you tried to pull away, but there was no way you could escape the massive hunter. You laughed as Dean started at your forehead and ran his finger down between your eyes and stopped at your nose. Sam held you tightly with one arm and he dipped a finger of his free hand into another bowl of icing and smeared it across your cheek.

“You guys are so mean!” You laughed. “Get it off!” Sam and Dean shared a wicked grin.

“Oh, we’ll get it off.” Dean muttered; he moved in closer to you as Sam’s grip on you tightened. Sam held you in place as Dean’s lips hovered above your forehead before pressing them to your skin and gently sucking the frosting off of you. Sam’s grip on you lessened as he moved your hair to one shoulder and gently kissed your neck. Dean grabbed a paper towel and wiped the rest of the frosting off you. As soon as you were clean, you grabbed Dean and pulled him into a kiss. Sam’s hands traveled across your stomach before pushing your shirt up. You broke away from Dean just long enough for Sam to pull your shirt over your head. You twisted around and pulled Sam into a kiss. Somehow, Dean got you to stand between Sam’s legs. He reached around you and unbuttoned your jeans before pushing them down your legs. He ran his hands down your sides and legs before standing behind you. Sam pulled away and stood too. You felt so small as they both towered above you.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Sam muttered. You shook your head and reached for his shirt.

“Not yet.” You said. He helped you pull his shirt over his head – you couldn’t really reach - before you turned and grabbed a bowl of frosting.

“My turn to get you all messy.” You smirked. You dipped your finger into the bright blue frosting before making a trail down Sam’s chest before you attempted to seductively lick it off.

“God, you’re hot.” You heard him breathe as you looked up at him through your lashes. You dropped to your knees and tugged at his jeans. He stepped out of them as they hit the ground. You nodded at him to drop his boxers as you scooped some more frosting onto your finger. As soon as his cock was free you smeared a thick line of frosting along his length. You stuck your finger into your mouth and licked the remaining sugar off. You heard Dean sit down behind you, content for now to watch the show you were putting on. You looked up at Sam as you licked a slow line from the base of his cock and up to the tip cleaning off the frosting. You then wrapped your lips around him and started sucking hard. Sam’s hands fell to your hair.

“Oh fuck.” He breathed. You wanted to smile, but instead just looked up at him, his long hair falling into his face as he watched your head bob on his cock. You felt him start to shudder and then pulled off with a pop.

“Don’t want you coming too soon.” You said. You glanced over your shoulder and looked at Dean.

“My turn?” He smirked at you. You rolled your eyes at him. You shuffled on your knees over to where Dean was sitting. You motioned for him to take off his shirt while you worked on his pants. He moved his hips up slightly letting you pull his jeans and boxers off of him. You wrapped your hand around his thick length and gave him a few good pumps.  You were startled as he stood up quickly. He pulled you up and lifted you onto the table before dropping to his knees between your legs and hooked your legs over his shoulders.

“In recognition of the holiday spirit,” He muttered as he kissed his way up your thighs, “I think I prefer to give,” He placed a light kiss on your pussy lips, “than to receive.” And with that, he pushed his tongue deep within you before sweeping up. One of your hands flew to his hair and the other gripped the edge of the table.

“Shit, Dean.” You swore as his lips attached themselves to your clit. Sam stood up from his chair and moved beside you. He stuck his finger into a bowl and then offered it to you. You wrapped your lips around it and let your tongue swirl around it as Dean swirled his tongue around your clit. You whimpered and moaned as Dean coaxed pleasure out of you.

“Let go, Y/N, let us see you. I bet you’re absolutely gorgeous when you come.” Sam whispered in your ear. Your grip tightened in Dean’s hair as you got closer. Sam reached up and kneaded your breast harshly and tweaked your sensitive nipples. It was almost overwhelming; Sam’s hands everywhere and Dean’s tongue exploring every inch of you.

“Dean,” You gasped. “Sam,” and you were gone. You were practically shaking as you came hard. Dean’s head was probably crushed, but you didn’t particularly care. You were breathing heavy as you came down and Dean sat back on his heels.

Dean stood up and kissed you passionately. You grimaced and pulled away as you tasted yourself on his lips.

“What? Don’t like the taste of the essence of Y/N?” He teased. You rolled your eyes and laughed as he put a cookie in his mouth.

“Will you kiss me now?” He muttered around the cookie. You rolled your eyes again and bit just above his lips. You smirked as he pouted at you denying him his kiss. You quickly swallowed the cookie and your desire had returned.

“I need you in me.” You said. “Both of you.” You hopped off the table.

“Bedroom.” Sam said as he picked you up effortlessly. He walked quickly to the nearest bedroom, which happened to be Dean’s.

“Condoms?” He called to his brother, but you shook your head.

“I’m on a pill, and I trust you. Just fuck me already.” You said as he dropped you on the bed. You pulled Dean in front of you as you moved onto your hands and knees and Dean knelt in front. You looked up at him as you grabbed his cock.

“Time to return the favor.” You said as took his cock in your mouth. He groaned and twisted his hands into your hair. The bed dipped as Sam positioned himself behind you. You moaned around Dean’s cock as Sam slipped inside you. You pulled your mouth away from Dean.

“Fuck me, both of you. Just take me, use me.” You moaned before taking Dean back into your mouth. Dean’s hands came on either side of your head as he started thrusting in time with Sam. You tried not to gag as Dean hit the back of your throat. You relaxed and let them have you. Your hands twisted into the bed sheets as Sam hit you perfectly with every thrust. You felt one of Sam’s hands grip your hips tightly and the other come down to your clit.

“I was right, ya know. You’re so pretty when you come.” Sam said, his voice rough. You wrapped your hand around the base of Dean’s cock and stroked the section you couldn’t take in your mouth. His grip in your hair tightened, as he got closer.

“Fuck, Y/N,” He groaned as he came in your mouth. You caught his eyes and he watched as you swallowed every drop of his cum. He ran his thumb across your cheek before sitting back on the bed. Your head dropped against your chest as Sam fucked you even harder. Dean moved back in front of you and hooked a finger under your chin and pulled your head up.

“Come for us, Y/N. Let me see you come all over Sam’s cock.” And you did. You came with a shout and collapsed against Dean. Sam thrust into you one more time before unloading his cum into you. His hands held on to you tight enough to leave bruises as he came just as hard as you did. Dean grabbed a tissue from his dresser and was ready when Sam pulled out of you. You were limp as Dean moved you onto your back and gently wiped away the cum dripping out of you. Sam grabbed one of Dean’s t-shirts and slipped it over your head. Dean tossed him a pair of pajama pants as he threw on a pair of sweats. They both climbed in the bed and you curled up between them.

“If all of your Christmas traditions end like this,” Sam started.

“You can count us in.” Dean finished. You smiled as you drifted asleep between your boys.


End file.
